Complicated
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Sara has feelings for a certain coworker but she is afraid that telling him how she feels would put the friendship in danger. Will she ever tell him how she feels? Oneshot. It's snickers!


_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any characters from the show. Also do not own the song Complicated, by Carolyn Dawn Johnson._

_A/N: Hello all. Been working on this story for a long time, and finally finished it today. It's a bit more fluffy then my other stories but I hope you all like it anyways. Takes place after Grave Danger but before Way To Go. Also, this is a snickers story._

* * *

Grissom had sent Nick and Sara out to a drug store robbery on this hot Friday night in Las Vegas. As Nick drove to the crime scene, Sara sat across from him. Sara had been working with Nick a lot lately, but that didn't really bother her any. Ever since Nick had been buried alive, Sara had tried to work with him as much as possible.

The night that Nick was abducted had deeply affected Sara, much more then anyone could ever imagine. That night, when Sara had heard the news about Nick's abduction, she almost fell apart. It was very hard to her to keep her emotions in check when Nick was in that box.

Sara had felt so helpless watching Nick on the live feed. She was a crime scene investigator, finding people was her job, but yet she was unable to find a fellow CSI... and one of her closest friends. That night was one of the hardest nights in Sara's life. She still could not get those memories out of her head. She couldn't forget the look of pure terror on Nick's face when he was in that box.

And ever since that night, Sara had felt something different for Nick. Sara always wanted to be near him, she always wanted to work with him, and she had always enjoying their flirting at crime scenes but she had never thought of it as anything more. Sara didn't know why she suddenly felt this way about Nick, but she did.

When Sara first started getting these feelings for Nick, she thought it was just because of what happened and that it would pass with time, but it had been over a year now and Sara's feelings for Nick were only becoming stronger with every passing day. Now, Sara looked forward to spending time with Nick everyday, and on the days that she didn't work with him or had off, she really missed being near him.

_" Why do I feel this way about Nick? " _Sara asked herself.

Sara had been silent all the way to the crime scene, and Nick was getting concerned about her. Maybe something was wrong? She had been acting really strange lately.

" Hey Sar, is something the matter? " Nick asked.

" No, what makes you ask? " Sara asked.

" I don't know... you've just been really quiet tonight and it's not like you, " Nick replied.

" Oh, " Sara said.

Then the car was once again filled with the familar silence, so Nick turned on the radio. This made Sara think of a song that she'd heard a while back, the song describes the way she was feeling right now perfectly.

When Nick and Sara finally reached the crime scene, Nick got out of the SUV, but Sara said that she had to make a phone call first. As soon as Nick walked away, Sara dialed the radio station.

_Ring Ring!_

_" Hello, "_

" Hi, uh... i'd like to request a song, "

_" What song would you like to hear? "_

" Um... it's called Complicated, "

_" By Carolyn Dawn Johnson? "_

" Yes, "

_" Alright, i'll play that for you. Who's it going out to? "_

" Nick, "

_" And your name is? "_

" Uh... Sara... Sara Sidle, "

_" Alright, thanks for calling, bye. "_

Sara hung up her cell phone, and followed Nick to the crime scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After Nick and Sara had finished at the scene, they walked back to the suv and headed back to the lab. Sara still hadn't hardly said a word, so Nick turned on the radio.

Little did Nick know, he would be just in time to hear something he never ever thought he'd hear.

_" Now, i'm going to get to another request. This one's going out to Nick, from Sara Sidle, " the diskjocky said._

Nick was quite shocked by what he'd just heard, and judging by the look on Sara's face, she hadn't planned on him actually hearing this song. Nick didn't comment, instead he just acted like he didn't even hear the person on the radio. Nick figured that if he let Sara know that he'd heard her song request, she'd turn it off. So, Nick sat quietly as the song started to play.

_I'm so scared that  
The way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room  
I wanna find a hiding place  
We used to laugh  
We used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and  
A touch of your hand  
Just make me come unglued  
It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction  
The way I feel for you?_

A smile spread across Nick's face. He quickly turned his head so that Sara wouldn't notice.

_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._

As the song played on, Sara sat quietly in the passenger seat. She carefully watched Nick, trying to guess if he had heard what the diskjocky said before she played the song. She didn't think that he had heard, because he wasn't showing any reaction. Still, she felt very uneasy. She had _not_ meant for Nick to hear her request. She now feared what his reaction would be if he had heard it.

_Just when I think  
I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always  
On your lips  
They say I'm more  
Than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
Well I admit that  
I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye  
Oh it's so confusing  
I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes_

Nick glanced over at Sara. He could see that she was very nervous. He also noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes off of him since the song had started, so he tried his best not to let on that he knew she had requested it.

_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._

As they drove, Sara's heart felt like it was pounding a million beats a second. She was so scared that if Nick knew she had requested the song, he wouldn't want to work with her anymore. Because she was sure that he would not feel the same way about her, as she felt about him.

_I hate it 'cause  
I've waited so long  
For someone like you  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated_

The song finally ended just as they pulled into the Crime Lab parking lot. Sara took a deep breath. She was stilling hoping that Nick had not heard that she had made the request, when the diskjockey came back on the air.

_" Alright, there you go. That was Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, " said the diskjockey. " That was going out to Nick, from Sara Sidle, "_

After Nick parked the suv, he glanced over at Sara, who was staring down at the floor.

" Sara? " Nick said, softly.

Sara lifted her head, but instead of looking over at Nick, she started staring out the window.

" Sara... " Nick said again, this time he reached over and softly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Still, Sara wouldn't look up at Nick. She seemed really sad and scared... almost as if she had just lost her best friend.

" Sara, look at me, " Nick said, in a stern tone.

This time, Sara did look up at Nick and their eyes met. They sat there silently for a moment, lost in each others' eyes.

" Sara... that song that was just on the radio... did you request it? " Nick asked.

" Why would you think that? " Sara asked, with a nervous laugh.

" Because the lady on the radio said that Sara Sidle called it in, " Nick replied. " You still didn't answer my question. Was it you that requested that song? "

" Yes, " Sara whispered.

" Is that really how you feel? " Nick asked, softly.

Sara took a deep breath. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

" Yes, it is, " Sara replied. " But... I... I would understand if you don't feel the same way... "

" Sara, " Nick said, cutting her off before she could say anymore. " Why didn't you tell me this before? "

" Because... because I was afriad that... that it would hurt our friendship... if you didn't feel the same, " Sara said.

Nick stared deeply into Sara's eyes for a moment. Then a smile spread across his face.

" I... I feel the same way you do, Sara, " Nick said, softly.

" Really? " Sara asked.

" Yes, really, " Nick said. " I love you, Sara Sidle, "

" I love you too, Nick Stokes, "

They both smiled. They sat there in silence for a brief moment, lost in each others eyes. Then, Nick leaned over and kissed Sara. Once they broke their kiss, Nick reached over and wrapped his arms around Sara.

" I love you, " he softly whispered into her ear.

After a little while, the new happy couple headed into the crime lab to tell everyone the good news.

End.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, please!_


End file.
